Shimensoka Aisuru
by KupoWrath
Summary: XOVER Harry's been betrayed by those he thought were friends, beaten, broken, destroyed and left to die. Luckily, Squall Leonheart finds him, but can HE and his friends piece Harry back together again or is he too deep in darkness to be saved? LH RS SC
1. Shimensoka

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Welcome to my new fic, **Shimensoka Aisuru**! This is a challenge fic from Shinigami's Shadow! A good ol' KHHPFFVII-FFVIII crossover fic!

Please enjoy the completely AUness and angst yaoi of this SLASH fic! I'm warning you now, it's rated 'M' for a damn good reason, and it IS SLASH! Yaoi, man-sex, homosexual, butt-buddies, GAY! Whatever you want to call it, it is a yaoi!

Now on to all the stuff you probably skip over anyway.

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 8... I don't even really own the plot for this, since it IS Shadow's summary... and... and... other stuff... but I do own the word Shnerfles! It's a word for the little monsters that live under my bed. (They're PINK!.../insert gasp/...) 

_**SUMMARY:** _Harry's been betrayed by those he thought were his friends. Beaten, broken, destroyed and left to die. Luckily, Squall Leonheart finds him, but can Leon and his friends piece Harry back together again or is Harry too deep in darkness to be saved? LeonxHarry RikuxSora SephirothxCloud SLASH NC AU

**WARNINGS: Rape mentions... Mild swearing... Mental and physical abuse... Angst... Moderate violence... Really odd pairings... AUness... Pure hated... Major Ron, Hermione, and Draco bashing...**

**THANKS TO:**

**Shinigami's Shadow** for... well... giving me the challenge fic? And for being a very awesome writer, and an amusing friend.

**WARNING: THERE ARE POINT OF VIEW CHANGES!**

**_

* * *

Prologue; Shimensoka... –Betrayed- _**

**Flashbacks **

_Thoughts unrelated with the timeline of the story_

Normal

**Harry's POV:**

Hell found me.

I couldn't hide from what I knew was always there. The shadows lurking in the corners, waiting for my heart to weaken, just a little bit. The cold voices, grasping out for my soul, trying to pull me back into my past.

"What did I do!" I clutch my face and sob into my hands, rain pouring down all around me. My hair matted in a black mass on my head.

Thoughts can kill a person.

I lift my head up, tears clinging to my eyelashes only to be washed away by the rain. I struggle to stand up, pain radiating from every part of my body. Why me?

A low groan emits from my teenage throat as I almost fall over, gripping the dumpster for support. Why did you leave me here? Alone, and broken?

Clutching my torn shirt as close to my chest as possible, I stagger towards a deserted street. Do you hate me that much?

I bite back a sob and force myself into the street, looking for any shelter from the rain. I need a place to rest. To forget about this horrible life. To get away. Why did you do it?

I look around, blinking away the fuzziness threatening to take over my vision. Is this what it feels like to die?

I gulp as my throat burns and slip into another alley. I can't go any further. I lean against a wall and slide down, my legs sprawled out in front of me. Why?

My strength is slipping away, being engulfed by the darkness. I don't have much longer. I let a shuddering sob as I wait for unconsciousness to take over. I blink as I see my life flashing before my eyes. Am I dying?

I force the flashing to slow down. I want to remember. I _need_ to remember…

**"Oi, Harry!" I grin and turn around, seeing none other than Ronald Weasly, my recent best friend.**

**"Hey Ron!" He flashes me a nice smile and then glomps me to the ground, giving me the noogie of my life. I squint my eyes shut and push him off, giving him a fake glare that just puts the red-headed boy into laughs.**

**"You're like a little kid when you do that..." He ruffles my hair and pulls us both back up to standing.**

**"Harry! Ron!" I glance around for Hermione. As good of a friend she is, she can be slightly annoying with all her 'caring' and 'advice'. I fight rolling my eyes as Ron gives me that knowing look.**

**"Hi Hermione..." We both say in unison. It's been this way for the few months we've all been friends. Ron and Hermione immediately start chatting about something, but I tune it out as we walk along the halls of Heizen High, stopping at lockers to pick up our stuff to head home. I moved here about 4 months ago after a horrible run in with my parents. I don't even want to think about that. To make a long story short, my aunt, Aeris, took me in after child services removed me from my parents care. She's so nice, and has yet to question me as to what my mother and father did. For this, I love her.**

**"Yo HARRY!" I blink, jarring myself out of my thoughts and look dumbly at Draco Malfoy.**

**"Wha?" I blink again, and he and Ron laugh, while Hermione rolls her eyes.**

**"Honestly, Harry... You should pay more attention!" She scolds me and now it's my turn to roll my eyes. Sadly, it only ends up with me getting a hit over my head. ...Owie...**

**"I was!" I pause for a moment, looking at all their disbelieving looks. I deflate. Can't ever lie to them. "Sort of..." There they go laughing again.**

**"Anyways... We need to talk to you Harry... In private..." I look at them, obviously confused, but they shake their heads. **

**"Let's go... My place..." I've never been to Draco's. I heard he's loaded though.**

**"Ok!" I exclaim enthusiastically and the rest chuckle at me. But I almost swear I can see underlying hatred in their eyes. I wonder, but shrug it off as we head out of the building. We walk in an almost awkward silence for a few blocks. Maybe I should break the silence? I wonder what they wanted to talk to me about. Maybe I should ask? As soon as I open my mouth to speak, Draco halts in front of a nice, 3 story house. I'd call it a mansion, but I don't usually see houses this big. It's, of course, painted black. That's just Draco's personality coming through.**

**"We're here... Let's go inside." We all nod and follow Draco up the drive to his house. There's only a red Porsche in the driveway. I've seen that car before and it belongs to Draco. His parents must be out. Sometimes I wonder why he lives there when he IS 18 already. I sigh and stretch my arms out as Draco's keys jingle, unlocking the door.**

_**10 minutes later…**_

"**So…" I look around at everyone in the living room. Ron's avoiding my gaze at all costs. Hermione is fidgeting nervously, and Draco is picking at an invisible spot on the couch. I'm not any better. My hands are in my lap and my gaze has now fallen to them as I shift around, uncomfortable with the pregnant silence. It probably wouldn't be so bad if a bunch of Draco's friends weren't hanging around the couch staring at me with an almost predatory look in their eyes.**

**This is going to kill me! We've just been sitting here for 10 minutes. Ok… I guess I'll take charge. **

"**What di—"**

"**We know, Harry." I blink, my mouth hanging open stupidly after being cut off like that. I shut it, only to gape again. What do they know? About my parents?**

"**What?" I blink again and look around at them all, only to look away again. The way they're looking at me is scary…**

"**We know you're a fag…" Draco spits out brutally. I gape. What the heck!**

"**What are you talking about?" I stare at them, utterly confused.**

"**Please Harry… Don't make this harder on us…" Hermione nervously states from the other side of the room. Don't make WHAT harder on them!**

"**What? What's harder on yo—" The rest on my sentence is muffled as a person clamps his hand over my mouth. What the hell! Ok, now I'm frantic…**

"**Sorry Harry… But we can't have a fag in our midst… and we'll teach you a lesson for lying to us…" I look at Ron with disbelieving eyes. How can he be so cold? What happened? I thought they were my friends!**

"**Take care of him… and then I never want to see any of you again…" Ron? What are they going to do? One of the guys grabs my arms and forces them painfully behind my back. I look, once more, to Ron who just sneers at me before walking out. Why?**

"**You coming Draco?" Hermione looks at Draco questioningly.**

"**No… I'm going to stay here and make sure the job gets done…" I see Hermione gulp and give a frightful nod before running out with Ron. What's the job! My eyes are wide with misunderstanding and fear. What's going on?**

"**Ah Harry…" Draco sneers at me, walking towards me like a predator to its prey. I try to move but these… these… _barbarians_ are too strong. He crawls on the couch, in between my legs. Why did I have to turn to lean against the arm? I'm sure the fear is prominent in my eyes as his face inches closer and closer to mine, his breath becoming my own. The hand that was on my mouth now slips away.**

"**What? Do I scare you?" He grins sadistically and that really scares me. I'm unable to hold back a whimper of fear as a dagger appears in his hand. I knew he had quick reflexes, but come on! My fear only causes his evil grin to widen. He leans in, placing the dagger on my lips before sliding the cool metal away, replacing it with his warm lips. WHAT THE HELL!**

**He chuckles throatily at my reaction, and pulls away, and almost immediately a piece of cloth is tied around my mouth. I'm now squirming and thrashing like there's no tomorrow. Which, could sadly be true for me if I don't find a way out of this! He was my friend. They all were! They were so nice… What did I do?**

"**Undress him…" He barks the command to his brutes as he stands again, still with that feral grin. His attention is once again focused on me as my eyes widen at the command. I can only watch in horror as my clothes are cut off with daggers. Every once in awhile I can feel the metal clashing with my hot skin. I whimper, but it's drowned out by the gag. Draco grins at me as the people surrounding us run their grubby fingers over my skin. I unconsciously jerk away, but I'm held tightly in place. The tears are now flowing freely down my face.**

"**Take off the gag… I want to hear his screams…" I know true fear is shown on my face. What does he plan to do to me? Why is he doing this! I thought he was my friend. He crawls over my body and looks me in the eyes, kissing my lips in betrayal before he brutally shoves his member inside of me. The pain is horrible, and I scream out in agony. He pulls away from my lips and looks at me with a smirk. **

"**I'll show you what we do to fags and liars…" **

_**2 hours later…**_

**Leon's POV:**

"This sucks…" I walk grudgingly down the street where it conveniently starts raining. "Figures." I sigh and dig my hands into my pockets, ducking under the first balcony I see. Just my luck that it's in an alley.

"Mnnmgh…" What? I glance around, swearing I heard like a… Pained whimper or something. I narrow my eyes, and ultimately shrug, giving up. I look into the street for a cab.

"Mnnmmggh…" …There it is again! Damn it… Where is that noise coming from? I glance around again but this time my eyes fall on a small lump further in the alley, huddles by a wall. What the hell is that? I take a step towards it, relinquishing my dry spot. My eyes narrow as I realize it's a young boy. My breath hitches in my throat. He looks like he's been through hell and back!

I wrap him up in my coat and lift him up. I look at his face, and his eyes as he opens them looking at me. I get out to the street and manage to hail a cab. I crawl inside with this complete stranger of a boy. I couldn't just leave him…

He reminded me of Sora…

**Harry's POV:**

_They say curiosity kills the cat. _

_Well, that day it saved my life. If it wasn't for Leon finding me, abandoned and left to die in that alleyway... I would have been lost to the clutches of hell._

**

* * *

A/N:** YAY! All done with this chapter! Reminder it's just the prologue… so bear with me… The next chapter will be much better! I didn't want to get into too much detail… because you'll see in later chapters. 

Bwhahaha! Ok… Please **review** and make the writer happy! And be sure to thank Shinigami's Shadow for the idea!

**Kupo**


	2. Miataru

**A/N:** Well… Here's the first real chapter of the challenge fic! Make sure you **review** at the end! Anonymous **reviews** are always accepted and all **reviews** are appreciated. If you flame… I will laugh… But I'm not going to respond to it! … 'Cept for the laughing…

Also… I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update… No… it's not school… I mean, I am in school, but I never do my work anyway, so that's not holding me back! It's the fact that TECHNICALLY I'm grounded from the internet because I don't do my work at school… But I guess this tells you what I think about the punishment and the reason for being punished!

FEAR THY **REVIEWS**!

**JunJun:** You betchyer butt it'll be awesome! I'm sorry if I confused you… and if you still don't understand after this chapter... I'll try to explain!

**Schizo and Proud:** Whoo! You're reading it! SCORE! Pictures are always good… they're even better when its sexy pictures… and sexy pictures lead to sexy ideas… and sexy ideas lead to… well… this!

**Yaoimaster09:** I have talent! Yay! Shankyou! Everyone! I recommend his fics! Go read them immediately!

**Spicyedge:** Yes… this is AU… I love AU… because I can force upon these individuals as much of my insanity as I desire… Bwhahaha!

**Hittocerebattosai:** YAY! I'm uber-happy you like my stories! … Did I just say uber? … Shoot me please… I'll take care of that later. Can't wait to read your new story! I love reading your stories, and you love reading mine… We make a great pair no?

**JuMiKu:** Of course it's AU… I could have gone and made them all go to Harry's school… or make Harry go to the island thingy… but why do that when I'm perfectly capable of making an insanely dumb environment for them all to coexist not so peacefully! YAY!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything… I don't own Kingdom Hearts (though I wish I did) (I'd be rich) I don't own Harry Potter (Because I'm still not rich…) I don't own Final Fantasy 7 (Because I lack the ability to come up with such a concept) I don't own Final Fantasy 8 (Because… Uhhh… Wait! Why DON'T I own FFVIII! … Oh yeah… That's right... because I'm poor… Or is that an effect of not owning FFVIII?)

_**SUMMARY:** Harry's been betrayed by those he thought were his friends. Beaten, broken, destroyed and left to die. Luckily, Squall Leonheart finds him, but can Leon and his friends piece Harry back together again or is Harry too deep in darkness to be saved? LeonxHarry RikuxSora SephirothxCloud SLASH NC AU_

**WARNINGS:****Rape mentions… Mild swearing… Mental/physical abuse and suffering… Moderate violence… Really odd pairings… AUness… Slight OOCnes due to AUness… Memories… Major Ron, Hermione, and Draco bashing to come… Angst… N/C lime… Possible future lemons…**

**THANKS TO:**

**Shinigami's Shadow** for giving me the idea for this fic thing! I probably should have placed this in the last chapter, but being the baka I am, I forgot! So I'll stick it here: This story is dedicated to Shinigami's Shadow! YAY!

**Kitsu** for helping me get a better understanding of all the various characters from the various games! So… If the characters are IN character… thank him! And if they are OOC… Blame me!

**Schizo** for helping me when I needed it (she gave me an idea that made this chapter longer!) and for putting up with having to wait for me to update our other story. READ IT! (under Schizo and Proud… it's DNAngel and has nothing at all to do with this fic or the games/books used in this fic so why am I even typing this?)

**WARNING: THERE ARE POINT OF VIEW CHANGES!**

**_Chapter one; Miataru… -Found-_**

**Flashbacks**

_Thoughts unrelated with the timeline of the story_

Normal

_Last Time:_

**Harry's POV:**

_They say curiosity kills the cat. _

_Well, that day it saved my life. If it wasn't for Leon finding me, abandoned and left to die in that alleyway... I would have been lost to the clutches of hell._

_This Time:_

**Sora's POV:**

"WHAT!" I blink at Leon, and at the soaking bundle of boy in his arms.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to take him…" Leon shrugs. Shrugs? That butt shrugs as if this is the most common thing in the world… Yes… It sure is common to show up on your friends' doorstep carrying a half naked, bloody, complete stranger! I sigh and shake my head. Sometimes I wonder just how much common sense Leon has… Or the lack thereof. But, nonetheless, I open the door wider and allow them entry. Cloud's not gonna like this…

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital? Or better yet, the police!" I ask him, shutting the door. I look at Leon and he's blinking at me as if I just sprouted another head… But I didn't… I have all the head I need… That sounds so bad.

"I don't know who he is! He could be wanted for murder! And they could tag me as an accomplice." …What an idiot… I lightly hit my forehead with the palm of my hand and rub my temples. 'Could be wanted for murder…' Does he even hear the words that come out of his mouth?

"…If he could be a murderer, then why'd you bring him here!" I say each word crisply, that way there's no way he can't understand MY logic… Even if I don't know which gutter he grabbed his own out of that morning. Leon looks down almost sheepishly. That's not like him at all.

"I don't think he's a murderer… He was just… It was like… How…" I glare at him. I hate these stuttering sentences, but he's more articulate than this. What's his problem?

"Spit it out man!" I cross my arms and tap my foot impatiently. He looks at me once, and then diverts his eyes to the left… As if that plant in the corner was the most fascinating thing in the world. I know for a fact it's not. No matter how much you look at it… It doesn't move… At all… It's actually quite a boring plant.

"It was like how I found you those years back…" He says quietly, I have to strain my ears to hear him… but I heard him. My eyes widen, then narrow with pity and sadness, but most of all… Remorse.

"Ok… Take him to the guest room…"

"I'm sor—" I give him a hard look and a short, almost angry sigh.

"Don't be sorry; just take him to the room… Up the stairs, down the main hallway… Third door on your left… Pick a bed I don't care. I'll get some stuff to clean his wounds." I turn and leave the room, leaving a gaping Leon in my wake. A single tear rolls down my cheek as I'm flooded with memories I would have rather long since forgotten…

**Leon's POV:**

Crap… Crap, crap, double-crap…

I sigh deeply and turn, walking up the stairs and scold myself for being such an idiot. I'm so sorry Sora… I know you were trying to forget that horrible day 2 years ago… I'm sorry… Before I know it I'm in the guest room (…or, at least, _A_ room…) and I set the boy in my arms down on the bed to my right. …Don't think I didn't see that tear Sora…

Great… Now Cloud's going to kick my ass… and so is Riku… And Aeris… and Sephiroth because Riku will sick him on me… And Vincent… Shit… Kairi might even be out for my blood after this… Irvine, Seifer, Rinoa, Wakka, Tidus, that one insane girl too… Yuffie I think? My eyes widen. Holy crap I'm going to die. I guess I'm back to my original thought.

Crap… Crap, crap, double-crap…

I look back down at the boy I picked up. I can't help but feel sorry for him. With a sigh I pull a chair from the side wall and place it by his bed. Why do I always find them? I reach my hand to his face, brushing away his bangs. He actually is quite… Beautiful.

My eyes flicker across his face, but I give him enough privacy not to look over his mangled body… Until I absolutely have to. But I can't seem to find a thing, physically, about this boy that I don't like. His jet, raven-black hair frames his almost pale complexion nicely. His mouth (As bruised and cut up it is at the moment) shows the traces of lips that should always be turned up into a smile. I want to see him smile. His features are slightly feminine, but he cannot be mistaken for as a girl… Without the proper attire that is.

I find my eyes trying to drift downward on the boy but I mentally scold, and physically smack myself. No! Absolutely not! The boy's hurt and just needs help… Help… Like Sora…

I lean back in my chair with a small sigh as I reminisce about the past, but before I get too far, the door from the bathroom flies open and I meet up with a very wet… Very naked… and now… Very angry… Cloud.

Crap.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" I mentally wince and cringe at the loudness of his voice. That's bound to bring Sora up here.

Crap.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS LEONHEART!" I lazily watch him grab a towel and wrap it around himself. I KNOW Sora heard that one. I'm going to die today… I just know it.

Crap.

"…WHO THE HELL IS THAT ON MY BED?" I spare a glance at the boy who has now woken up, and then to the door of the room in which Sora's standing in.

Double-crap.

"IS HE BLEEDING! ON MY FAVORITE SHEETS!" I glance back at the young boy whose eyes are wide with fear and is trying to sink into the headboard. I open my mouth to shut Cloud up, but one look from Sora and that thought just doesn't exist anymore.

"Calm down Cloud…" I glare silently at Cloud while Sora calms him and I move forward to try and calm the frightened boy.

"Hey there buddy…" Am I talking to him like he's a little kid? He looks at me, and continues to keep his distance.

"I'm not gonna hurt chya… I promise…" I am talking to him like a little kid… Lemme fix that…

"I found you in an alleyway… and I couldn't just leave ya there…" The boy eyes me warily.

"W-Who are you?" FINALLY! HE SPEAKS! … And I was just about to think he was a mute…

"I—"

"He's Leon… and I'm Sora…" much? I was talking… Bastard… I half-heartedly glare at Sora before relinquishing my chair and letting Sora calm the boy down. After all… Sora's been through this before… I can only do more harm than actual helping.

"…You couldn't find the guest room… could you?" DIE! MUST… KILL! I HATE YOU CLOUD! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND AND WRATH!

"…Nope… Wasn't really paying attention…" …Oh yes… Doesn't that sound wrathful… I'll bet Sora's pink rabbit slippers have just gone and hid under the bed… They better watch out for that puppy painting I scared under there yesterday… I am such a moron…

"But you had to choose MY room! WHY MINE!"

"CLOUD! SHUT UP! You're being inconsiderate and stupid!" …Oh yeah… I WISH I could take credit for that… But no… that was Sora… I sigh again. Today's a long ass day.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP SORA!" I lean against the wall, amusedly watching their little fight. Ah… The beauty of sibling rivalry…

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! YOU'RE BEING EXTREMELY RUDE!" Yep… _extremely_ rude… Cloud was always rude.

"AND YOU'RE BEING CHILDISH!" I perk up slightly. Ooo… Sora's not going to like that one.

"I AM NOT A CHIL—" No… Sora's statement didn't stop there. He was interrupted. Again you're wrong. It wasn't by Cloud… or even me. Try the person we've all been scaring to all hells. …No not the rabbit slippers morons…

"Ow…"

**A/N:** YES! Done with this chapter… and I AM evil enough to stop it right there! Bwhahahahaha! Guess you'll have to **review** and read the next chapter once I post it! Hey… give all my other stories a shot if your bored enough… I'm evil in them all I promise! (Avoid the Hidden Sin... it sucks mercat testicles…)

**REVIEW!**

**Kupo**


	3. Onryo

**A/N:** I'll do reviews next chapter, I just wanted to post this ASAP.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. I don't own FFVII… I don't own FFVIII… I don't own KH… I don't own HP… I don't own that 40 bucks… I don't own that library book… I don't own that boob… What? He's an idiot! I don't want to own the boob…

_**SUMMARY:** Harry's been betrayed by those he thought were his friends. Beaten, broken, destroyed and left to die. Luckily, Squall Leonheart finds him, but can Leon and his friends piece Harry back together again or is Harry too deep in darkness to be saved? LeonxHarry RikuxSora SephirothxCloud SLASH NC AU_

**WARNINGS: Rape mentions… Swearing… Mental/Physical Abuse/Suffering… Violence… Odd pairings of doom… OOC AUness… Thinking… Chara bashing… Angst… Warnings that most of you ignore anyway because of the words 'possible lemon'…**

**THANKS TO:**

**Shinigami's Shadow** for the idea and stuff fer this challenge fic, and being an awesome friend who makes me laugh all the time. I just love him to pieces.

**WARNING! THERE ARE POV CHANGES!**

**_Chapter Two; _****_On_****_ryo_**

**Flashbacks**

_Thoughts unrelated to the timeline of this story_

Normal

_

* * *

Last Time: _

**Leon's POV:**

"AND YOU'RE BEING CHILDISH!" I perk up slightly. Ooo… Sora's not going to like that one.

"I AM NOT A CHIL—" No… Sora's statement didn't stop there. He was interrupted. Again you're wrong. It wasn't by Cloud… or even me. Try the person we've all been scaring to all hells. …No not the rabbit slippers morons…

"Ow…"

_This Time:_

**Harry's POV:**

Oh my GOD these people are insane! Who are they! …I don't understand. Where am I? I shift in the bed a bit, trying to get a better look at the people. Two brunettes and a blond. The blond looks really angry… The taller brunette keeps staring at me weird and little brunette… Well… He doesn't seem so bad.

"…WHO THE HELL IS THAT ON MY BED!?"

I think they're fighting about me. Don't they know I can hear them? I blink, realizing my visions blurry. Oh right… Glasses. I look around me and sure enough, I spot my glasses on the bedside table. I grab them and shove them onto my face, fully taking in the surrounding scene.

"IS HE BLEEDING?! ON MY FAVORITE SHEETS?!"

I blush slightly and push backwards, trying to melt into the head board. The blonde is scary. I guess I am injured. I gaze at the taller brunette… He seems to be the only one who's noticed my awakened state.

"Calm down Cloud…" I watch the short brunette makes his way to the blonde, who I'm guessing is Cloud.

"Hey there buddy…" I mentally and physically flinch when I feel him pull near me and subconsciously keep my distance.

"I'm not gonna hurt chya… I promise…" Oh wow… That really makes me feel better. This is a classic horror movie. I watch him warily. He keeps trying to touch me… AND he's talking to me like a little kid!

"I found you in an alleyway… and I couldn't just leave ya there…" My eyes widen, and then narrow. Alleyway? When? …I don't remember… No… I remember, I just don't WANT to remember.

"W-Who are you?" I wince at how weak my voice sounds, but the tall brunette before me looks relieved.

"I—"

"He's Leon… and I'm Sora." My gaze immediately snaps to the shorter brunette, who is now talking. I file away the names in my memory. The taller brunette, Leon, gives up his chair to the shorter brunette, Sora, who proceeds to sit down and try to comfort me in hushed tones.

"…You couldn't find the guest room… could you?" The blonde's voice gets soft, menacingly scary... Like him.

"…Nope… Wasn't really paying attention…" The taller brunette looks furious, the expression on his face also like him. I sink back father.

"But you had to choose MY room! WHY MINE!" Leon and Sora seemed to have lost intrest in me, which is all the better. I shift slowly to the side of my bed.

"CLOUD! SHUT UP! You're being inconsiderate and stupid!" Sora looks angry. I shrug it off and pull back the covers.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP SORA!"

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! YOU'RE BEING EXTREMELY RUDE!"

"AND YOU'RE BEING CHILDISH!" These two. I slide myself to the lft and place me feet on the floor, and try to stand up.

"I AM NOT A CHIL—"

"Ow…" I guess my legs couldn't handle it yet. Now everyones attention is towards me.

"Oh geez! We must of scared you! I'm so sorry." Sora comes running to my side and places an arm around mine, probably to lift me up, but I flinch away violently and back myself into a corner.

**Sora's POV:**

I frown and my eyes fill with remorse. This kid is like me in more ways than one. I use hushed tones, and hold out my hand as if holding it to a frightened puppy.

"I won't hurt you, I'm not them. Let's get you back in bed." My eyes show compassion for this boy, a compassion that I assume he saw, since he laid his hand in mine, albeit shakily.

"Good." I carefully manuvuer him into bed, being cautious to not make sudden movements. All the while, Leon and Cloud are looking at me like trouts. You know, gaping mouths, just stands there. Like cops.

"T-Thank you. I'm Harry." The boy looked at me and smiled slightly. It was, of course, a fake smile, but it was a step in the right direction.

**Leon's POV: **

What does he mean by 'I'm not them'? I shake my head slightly and sigh, glancing over at Cloud. We both nod in some sort of unspoken agreement to stop arguing in front of this poor kid.

This boy, Harry, has obviously been through something that neither I, nor Cloud, can comprehend right now.

I walk over to the boy and kneel next to him.

"Sorry we were fighting like that." My voice is soft, almost a whisper. "That was rude and inconsiderate."

Cloud grumbled something that may have been, "Yeah, sorry, Leon sucks." But you can't be too sure with Cloud. I probably have it wrong because of the lack of profanity.

Harry nodded and looked directly into my eyes. My breath hitched as I saw the pain and torment in those eyes. My own filled with pity as they changed to a sunken, dead look.

Ignoring all protests from Sora and Harry, and give him a big hug.

**Sora's POV:**

What an idiot.

**Cloud's POV:**

I don't even know what's going on, but even **I** know that that was a bad idea.

**Harry's POV: **

I quickly try to scramble backwards, tears starting to stream down my face. I pull away and huddle into a little ball, bawling my pathetic little eyes out. This is probably why I get what I got. I'm so weak.

"It's not true." A soft voice pierced my shell. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault."

I look up into the huge eyes of Sora, even more tears streaming down my cheeks as I cling to him.

**Sora's POV:**

This poor kid, he is the same. "Cloud, Leon... I need a minute."

**Cloud's POV:**

"Sure... I don't even know what the HELL is going on anyway."

**Leon's POV: **

That's the Cloud I know! I smirk as we both walk out of the room and downstairs. I flop on the couch and he glares at me, taking the barcalounger.

"That's where I was going to sit." He snarls.

"You snooze, you lazy." I sigh and roll my eyes o the ceiling. "I wonder what's wrong with that kid..."

Cloud looks at me, then looks at the cieling as well. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes, uttering one word that I almost missed.

"Abuse."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, it's short. Yeah, no reviews. But hey, you got a damn update! I'll update sooner next time, I promise. I had to do this chapter, so I could get out of this scene. Next chapter will be LOADS longer. Promise. 

**Kupo**


	4. Hakujou

**A/N**: Hey I'm back! Enjoy this chapter, review and you'll get another one! And thank my new beta **ShadowVampiress** for making this chapter readable!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter, FFVII, FFVIII or Kingdom Hearts. Guaranteed if I did there would be more love making and less killing of things!

_**SUMMARY:**__ Harry's been betrayed by those he thought were his friends. Beaten, broken, destroyed and left to die. Luckily, Squall Leonheart finds him, but can Leon and his friends piece Harry back together again or is Harry too deep in darkness to be saved? LeonxHarry RikuxSora SephirothxCloud SLASH NC AU_

**WARNINGS: ****Rape mentions… Mild swearing… Mental/physical abuse and suffering… Moderate violence… Really odd pairings… AUness… Slight OOCnes due to AUness… Memories… Major Ron, Hermione, and Draco bashing to come… Angst… N/C lime… Possible future lemons…**

_**Chapter three; Hakujou… -Confession-**_

**Flashbacks**

_Thoughts unrelated with the timeline of the story_

Normal

_Last Time:_

**Leon's POV: **

That's the Cloud I know! I smirk as we both walk out of the room and downstairs. I flop on the couch and he glares at me, taking the barcalounger.

"That's where I was going to sit." He snarls.

"You snooze, you lose." I sigh and roll my eyes to the ceiling. "I wonder what's wrong with that kid..."

Cloud looks at me, then looks at the ceiling as well. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes, uttering one word that I almost missed.

"Abuse."

_______________________________________________________________________

_This Time:_

**Harry's POV:**

_How could one day go so wrong? How can one measly day forever change your life? I would have never thought it possible but seeing it firsthand sure changed my view point on that…_

**Sora's POV:**

I sigh, patting this poor boy on the back. "Harry… I-" He jerks away from me quickly, leaning as far back on the headboard as possible.

"How do you know my name?" I look at him, shocked. I pointed to his naked chest where his school ID lay. He looked down, obviously confused.

"..I guess they wanted everyone to know it was me…" Now it's my turn to look confused.

"What do you mean? Who?" He instantly looks up at me, his eyes guarded.

"Nothing." Bullshit! I don't normally swear, not even in my head but this is a big load. I, however, let it slide.

"What happened to you Harry?" He looks at me for a moment, his breath getting faster. I start to get worried as he takes big gasps.

"Harry! It's okay! Calm down, you're going to hyperventilate!" He takes a few deep, calming breaths, his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Once he starts breathing normally, I try again.

"What happened?" He looks back up to my face, his eyes dead.

"I don't remember…" He looks off to the side. I roll my eyes. Call me stupid but that doesn't mean I am. I can tell when someone is lying to me.

"Look Harry… I can tell what you've been through. I've been through something similar before. You can tell me." He doesn't look up at me. He acts as though he didn't even hear me. I let out a frustrated sigh. I really didn't want it to come to this point, but it seems I have no choice.

"If I tell you my story, will you tell me yours?" I pause for a moment, letting him think it through.

After what seems like forever he finally nods and looks up at me. I brace myself for a long and painful conversation.

"Well it all started about 2 years ago…"

**Cloud's POV:**

"You're such a retard Leonhart!" I glare over in his direction, listening to the TV as it continuously changes channels. "Just pick something!!!"

"Well you're a pompous ass!" But the channel surfing stops on a crappy infomercial. Sora and that boys' conversation is taking a lot longer than I thought it would. I glance back at the TV and watch.

….

"What else is on?"

**Leon's POV:**

And he calls ME the retard.

**Harry's POV:**

Up, back, forth, and back again. My eyes follow Sora as he paces around the room, obviously distressed at revealing this extremely private information.

"I had just entered my 11th grade year. I was only fifteen at the time, but I was advanced for my age…" He trailed off apparently realizing the inconsequential information he was spilling. He finally stopped moving around and sighed, before sitting back down in the chair. My heart ached for him at this point. If he was fifteen then, that makes him seventeen now; my age. He was so young.

"I started at a new school. We had just moved and everyone was so nice to me. They all said I was adorable, like a teddy bear. There was this group of boys, however, that seemed to particularly hate my guts. I shrugged it off as them just being jealous of my intellect." He ran a hand through his hair.

"A few months in, after proving myself far more intelligent than everyone at the school, I became the outcast. Nobody thought I was cute anymore. I was a geek, a nerd, and worse… Different. That group of boys had started rumors about me, saying that I cheated, that I was twenty years old, and that I was gay. Soon, everyone was on the bandwagon to pick on me, call me names and, most of the time, be downright ruthless. I was jumped a lot, beat up all the time, and blamed for stealing equipment and such from classrooms." My eyes widened slightly and I shook my head. All that just for being smart…

"Finally my parents became involved. They talked with the principals and made them see that the things I was accused of were all lies. But that backfired on me as well. Now I was the snitch that had to run to 'mummy and daddy'!" An angry scowl crossed his face.

"One day after a late study session, my parents were supposed to pick me up, and they forgot. It wasn't really a big deal, I just walked home. It was about 3 miles, but only a mile and a half if I cut through the woods, so I did." He paused, chewing on his words for a moment. I could see the regret in his eyes.

"I was about half-way through when I realized there was someone behind me. I turned, and there were actually five someone's behind me. That group of guys." He rubbed his eyes, as if regretting ever starting this conversation.

"They cat called me, yelled after me all sorts of names. I started to run. They ran after me, slammed me to the ground and…" He stopped again, trying to sum up the courage to continue.

"They… tore off my clothes, took a knife to me and cut my flesh." At this point he stopped and pulled up his shirt, showing angry scars across his chest. My eyes widened in shock. Who could do this to another person?

"Then they… Well…" He sighed, and then mumbled so quietly I could hardly hear him.

"They raped me, all five of them." He sat down next me, slumped over and looked off into the distance, a haunted look in his eyes. I gently reached out and touched him after a moment, jarring him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Later, I don't know how long, I passed out… Leon came looking for me. He's my brother and he worries about me non-stop. He knew I'd cut through the trees so he did too and he found me…" He trailed off, his eyes glazed.

Tentatively, I reached out and hugged him.

"That makes my story seem like a walk in the park." I attempted a half smile, failing miserably. He glanced over at me.

"Well do I get to hear that walk in the park now?" I fidgeted under his gaze, thinking of a way to procrastinate this moment.

"I have a question first. Why don't you live with your parents?" He froze for a minute, and then relaxed.

"They died in a car accident that night. And to think, I was mad at them for not picking me up, and they were dead, rushing to get to the school on time." Now it was my turn to freeze. I threw the carefulness away and lunged on him, hugging him fiercely. He was shocked for a moment, but relaxed and returned the hug, even smiling a bit.

"Now, Mr. Harry. I know that was a well disguised way of trying to NOT tell me your story, and I'm sorry to say I'm a little too smart to fall for that." Sora smiled at me slyly.

I grinned up at him sheepishly, and then sighed. I guess I have to; he won't ever drop it if I don't.

"Ok…"

**Leon's POV:**

I wonder what is taking those two so long! Maybe Sora is getting Harry to talk. I hope so. Loathe though I am to admit it, I can't stand to see someone with such innocence in that much pain. And the resemblance to when I found Sora? I thought my heart was going to break.

Click…. Click…. Click….

"OK!!! STOP ALREADY!"

"Well you asked what else was on, and I'm showing you!" I grinned. I love to push Cloud's buttons. Hey, that's what little brothers are for right? Annoyance?

Click…. Click…. Click….

**Cloud's POV:**

I'm going to KILL that bastard!

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** So, I know it's kind of a long chapter with a lot of dialogue but I had to get Sora's story out. Next chapter you will find out all the gruesome details of Harry's life, including this oh-so mysterious thing with his parents! DUN DUN DUN!! The suspense! I might die!! … You better pray I don't though otherwise no more story!

Review!

~Kupo~


End file.
